The Potter Plan
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Harry has a twin ahh another one!. He has no idea, no one does. Jessica Rose Potter has no memory of him. Everyone thought Jessica was dead. Join the Potter twins in Voldemort's Plan Rewrite of Jessica Riddle tell me what you think


**Authors Note: **I'm sure some of you may have read the first draft of this, Jessica Rose Riddle I wrote it when I was twelve and its about time I rewrite it and fix its grammar.

**Disclaimer: **Question: Am I rich? Answer: No. Hence I do not own the characters (even Jessica she is a friend not myself)

* * *

**Chapter One The Seperation**

It was a cold Halloween day in 1981 a dark haired baby boy with green eyes was lying in his mothers arms. His name was Harry James Potter. He was sleeping peacefully as his mother sung a lullaby. The father stood with his arm gently around the mothers waist. He looked down at another baby in his arms and smiled. She fussed quietly listening to her mother sing.

The father, James Potter, was rocking a baby girl who had been fussing.

The mother, Lily Evans Potter, was rocking Harry. She smiled at her children.

Lily and James realizing their son was sound asleep lay him into his crib. They began to sing to the baby girl.

The girl looked up at them with emerald green eyes. She yawned and held onto her fathers finger.

James played with her small fuzz of dark hair. Both babies looked like him, but had their mothers eyes.

James began to lullaby Jessica another lullaby. Harry fussed when he heard Jessicas. Jessica fussed when she heard his. Both wanted more attention from their parents than the other. As James sang Jessica sunk into a light sleep. He lay her down gently into her crib.

Lily smiled. "Things may just work out after all."

James kissed her gently. "Of course they will." James laughed lightly. They had this conversation every night. "No one can find us, were safe."

"I just have a bad feeling." Lily admitted.

"Don't you always?" James asked teasingly. He tickled her.

Lily giggled.

A light pop made both freeze.

"J-James..." Lily said her voice began to shake. "No one can find us ... right?" she asked.

James didn't reply. He walked towarsd the door his wand at the ready.

Lily followed at a slight distance. She glanced back at her sleeping children and bit her lip. She didn't want to leave them. She didn't want whatever or whoever made the noise to cause them harm.

They entered the hallway.

Lily gasped.

James' eyes were dark.

Before them stood Lord Voldemort.

On sight the battle began. Curses were shot back and forth. James made Lily stand behind him. "Run." He said holding a Protego Spell.

Lily looked at him not wanting to leave.

"Go- now!" James yelled.

Lily ran into the childrens room and stood leaning against the door. She heard a cry of pain outside the door and closed her eyes tight.

The door pushed her back and she fell to the ground.

Lily's eyes shot up to the eyes of the person who pushed the door open. The hazel eyes met her green. "James" She breathed. Lily stood up and locked the door. She looked him over, worried.

"Now is not the time for 'I told you so'" James told her quickly.

"I wasn't planing on it." Lily replied angrily. Lily watched James put all his weight against the door.

"Get the kids." James ordered.

Lily picked up her children. They hadn't awoken from the noise. "Where are we going?" she asked as if she read James' mind. "Sirius?" she asked.

James nodded. He reached his hand out and took Jessica in his arms.

They prepared to disaperate when the door flung open throwing James to the opposite wall. He groaned and fell against it. James set Jessica down by the wall.

Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry. "Avada Kedavra!". A green bolt of light flew from his wand.

James dove infront quickly.

Lily screamed. She watched her husband fall dead. The green color lingered on his chest. Lily put Harry in his crib quickly. She turned pointing her wand at Voldemort. Her eyes kept traveling back to her husbands dead body. She was stronger than this.

"Now, do you really want to die like your husband? Move and I will spare you." Voldemort told her.

Lily shook her head. "No."

"All I want is the children. Your free to go." Voldemort went on.

Lily continued to shake her head. "No- no!"

Voldemort pointed his wand at her.

"Avada Ked-ked..." Lily's hand shook. "Stupif---"

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort yelled. Green light shot from his wand and flew at Lily.

"Harry... Jessica..." Lily cried. Her last words. She died instantly.

Voldemort looked down at her body and kicked it. "I gave you a chance, Potter." His sights turned to Harry Potter. He pointed his wand at him. "Avada--"

Jessica laughed in the corner of the room.

Voldemort pointed his wand at her and she was silienced. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort hissed. With those two words Voldemort was gone... for now.

Wormtail ran in. "Master--" he saw the babies still living. He picked up Jessica and went to pick up Harry as well. His hand burnt. He glared at Harry. "Master will be back to deal with you." He hissed. He carried Jessica out. 'Oh the reward I'll get. Master must have had to go somewhere. I'm bringing him the child!" he laughed.

Although later, news spread slowly of Voldemort's fall and the death of the Potter's. It was at this time, Rodolphus Lestrange put a spell on the house to make his master solid within it.

Voldemort was weak, very weak. He was forced to live off another. As long as he was in the house, which was hardly often, he was solid... and so his plan was in action and Jessica Rose Potter was his main weapon. Or at least she would be soon, as Jessica Rose Riddle.

* * *

A/N I don't much like the whole idea of Voldemort being solid in his house but some things can't be changed. As I think I mentioned the original version of this I was in the middle of reading the books for the first time. Now that I've read them I don't like the idea very much. Although now, I can't change it without changing my entire plot. 

Thank you for reading. I hope this version proves to be better.

--Jessie


End file.
